The Story of the Quest
This is how the Story begins in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) Ignitus: (narrating) Our story began long ago, In the land far away to the east, There was the city of Gargoy, It's markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom of Equestria, Orionis, Ruled by Prince Thomas and Princess Lady. The screen shows Thomas and Lady in their pony forms on their balcony. Thomas: I love you, Lady. Lady: I love you too, Thomas. Thomas and Lady kissed. Ignitus: (narrating) They were blessed with a newborn son, Prince Edmond. Baby Edmond: (crying) Nurse Redheart: It's a colt! Lady: Our son is born! Thomas: Thanks for you help, Nurse Redheart. Nurse Redheart: Anytime, Thomas. Baby Edmond: (opens his eyes) Lady: He's looking at us, Thomas, We should we name him? Thomas: Edmond. Lady: It suits him very well. Baby Edmond: (smiles) Thomas: Everyone, This is Prince Edmond, Our new son! Crowd: (cheered) Princess Luna: The newborn son of Prince Thomas and Princess Lady! Hiro: He looks just like Thomas! Baby Edmond: (laughs) Lady: Welcome to the family, My little Edmond! Ignitus: (narrating) It was a greatest joyful day. The screen fades until the dawning of the sun. And then, The song, "Circle of Life" Begins. Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life After the song, The kingdoms rejoiced after the birth of Edmond. Ignitus: (narrating) It was built deep within the mountain itself, The beauty of this fortress city was legend, It's wealth lay in the earth, In precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the miner ponies was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of Gold, Silver, Bronze, Iorn, Diamond, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire, Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it, The Heart and Soul of the Mountain itself, "The Rainbow Stone". Baby Sunbeam: (just when she was about to clambered up on Thomas and Lady's throne, Rainbow Dash took her) Ignitus: (narrating) Thomas named it "The Prince and Princess's Jewel" They took it as sign of their friendship to all of their good friends, Even Princess Twilight Sparkle and Company, All would pay homage to them, Even the great King and Queen of Ga'Hoole, Boron and Barran, And it is far greater than life itself, The Alliance between Equestria and other worlds far and wide. Baby Twila: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: (playing with Twila) Ignitus: (narrating) But then, A great evil has come to conquer Orionis, As Prince Shining Armor and Prince Flash Sentry stand watch one night in the kingdom, They suddenly hear a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The trees near the castle creak and crack in the hot, dry wind. A wind strangely warm for autumn. A dark shape emerges in the sky as a terrifying roar echoes in the sky. Shining Armor: Flash Sentry, Sound the alarm! Call out the guards! Do it now! Flash Sentry: What is it? Shining Armor: Dragon, Dragon!!! Ignitus: (narrating) He was the dark master dragon, Malefor had come. The kites are suddenly burned away. The ponies in the town of Gargoy scream in fear and panic as Malefor destroys their city, setting fire to many buildings and demolishing others. We only see slightly glimpses of Malefor as he swoops about, breathing fire and destroying buildings by smashing into them. A little filly cries as she watches her doll burn in the street. Ingnitus: (narrating) Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of stallions was nothing to Malefor, his eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet treasures, with a dark and fierce desire. Thomas, along with many other pony soldiers, wait with weapons ready behind the gates of Orionis. Fire bursts through cracks in the gates as Malefor tries to smash his way in. Malefor soon breaks through the gate of Orionis and starts killing stallions left and right, trampling them and burning them. Thomas is nearly stepped on by the dragon, but he escapes. Thomas fearfully runs to his throne and detaches the Rainbow Stone, running away with it. As he runs through a doorway, he sees Malefor in front of him tripping, he drops the Rainbow Stone, and it rolls into a massive pile of gold. Thomas: The Stone!!! Shining Armor: (drags Thomas away) Leave it, Thomas, We don't have much time! Ignitus: (narrating) Orionis was lost, For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. As the ponies run away from Orionis, they see Boron, Barran and the owl guardians approaching the kingdom. Thomas and the others scream to the Owls to help them, but they turned away. Thomas: Help Us! Ignitus: (narrating) Boron and Barran would not risk the lives of all they protect in Ga'Hoole, Due to Malefor's rage, No help came from the Owls that day, or any day since, And Prince Thomas and Princess Lady felt despaired for the lost of their kingdom to raise their own son who'd one day rule. Baby Edmond: (crying) Lady: (comforts Edmond) Shh...There, There, My little prince, Everything will be alright. Princess Luna: I'm afraid there will be no kingdom left for either of you, But the Castle of Friendship is always open to you. Baby Yuna: (crying) Princess Luna: (comforts Yuna) Shh...Shh...It's okay, Yuna, It's okay. Ignitus: (narrating) But the lost of Orionis was only the beginning of an unexpected journey for one certain princess of Equestria. Years later, The title showed "Yuna's Unexpected Journey". Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225